List of DreamWorks Animation Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that did not make to the ending of the stories * Cooker: Fields sad to go on Earth Goes to Here Used Mettaton looked like cooker robot. go on http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Mettaton * Feathers McGraw: Get sent and imprisoned in the zoo * Preston: Was crushed into pieces * Termites: Z finds the dead bodies of the Ant Soldiers and Termite Soldiers. * Mandible: Gets killed by falling to his death on a root. * Rameses II: Gets swept away by the Red Sea being rearranged, & Got Left Behind Near the Ending. * Tzekel Kan: Arrested by Cortes' men for trying to lead them to El Dorado, only to find it was blocked. * Hernán Cortés: Leaves with his men having not found El Dorado. * Mrs. Tweedy: Gets tricked by Ginger into cutting the rope, making her fall down and into the pie machine. She gets stuck. Then, she is defeated by her husband, Mr. Tweedy who shuts the door on her. * Mr. Tweedy: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Lord Farquaad: Gets eaten alive by Dragon (1st film). Get burned by fire (4-D Film). * Colonel: Lets Spirit go and leaves with his men. * Eris: * The Fairy Godmother: Exploded like a bubble * Lola: Watches the Grand opening * Foosas: Get chased off by Alex. * Victor Quartermaine: Chased off by an angry mob. * Vincent, Gladys Sharp, and Dwayne LaFontant: Get shaved by the Depelter Turbo, then Vincent is sent to the Rocky Mountains while Gladys and Dwayne get arrested. * The Toad: Gets his tongue stuck with Le Frog. * Le Frog: Gets his tongue stuck with The Toad, then stood with an annoyed look while The Henchfrogs dance during The Rolling on the River song. * Spike: Gets injured a bottle * Whitey: Reforms and became a protagonist. * The Henchfrogs: Got trapped in ice by Rita, but surivive, reform and dance to the Rolling on the River song. * Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime: Gets knocked out by The Toad, then reforms as he dances during the Rolling on the River song. * Fat Barry: Falls off a cliff with Ladykiller. * Ladykiller: Gets iced and falls off a cliff with Fat Barry. * Thimblenose Ted: Falls off a cliff. * Prince Charming: Is crushed by Rapunzel's tower. * Layton T. Montgomery: Gets sued. * Ken Bloome: Got dragged by Andy. * Tai Lung: Gets defeated and destroyed by Po after he lets go of his Wuxi Finger Hold, Tai Lung vanished into a golden wave of energy rippling across the landscape. * Piella Bakewell: Get eaten by the Crocodile * Makunga: Gets tricked by Alex into angering Nana. According to DVD Commentary, "brought back to New York in a kitty cage". * Shark: fall into the volcano and burn. * Gallaxhar: Gets killed by the explosion of his ship. * The Green Death: Gets killed By Hiccup and Toothless * Rumpelstiltskin: Gets caged. * Tighten: Gets defeated by Megamind, then arrested. * Wolf Boss: Disobeyed and wounded by Lord Shen. * Shen: While fighting Po, cuts the ropes holding the wreckage of his destroyed cannon and is crushed to death. * Humpty Dumpty: Reforms and becomes a protagonist after he fell off the bridge as a golden egg. * Jack and Jill: Went to the hospital after getting squashed by the Great Terror. * Chantel DuBois and her men: Get shipped in crates headed for Madagascar. * Pitch: Gets taken down by his own fear in death. * Abby the Greyhound: Elves carried little Sophie. * Turkeyfish: Gets killed by The Croods, primitive equivalent of chicken dinner. * Macawnivore: Reforms and becomes the Croods' new pet. * Bearowl: Reforms and becomes good. * The Crows: Gets attacked by Theo and hit by a bus (#1), Get out by Tito (#2), Gets standing down (Final #3). * Guy Gagne: Gets attacked by Kim-Ly. * King Tut: Reform and become protagonists. * Robespierre: Tased, Executed (after film). * Mrs. Grunion: Gets married to King Agammemon. * Drago Bludvist: Retreats into The Ocean with his Bewilderbeast. * Bewilderbeast: Retreats Into the Ocean After The Fight. * Dr. Octavius Brine: Gets turned into a cute little octopus by his disfiguring ray, used by Private, and gets stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. * Kyle: Redeems himself and becomes Oh's friend. * Smek: Demoted by Kyle and becomes a DJ for the Boov however in Home: adventures with Tip and oh he is not a dj weather he quit or got fired is unknown. * Gorg Commander: Is given back the Gorg egg by Oh and revealing his true form as a sea star-like creature and spares Earth and is last seen with his children going to Oh's party. *Kai: Defeated by Po with the fusion of his & everybody's chi within him and causing Kai to disintegrate from existence and forever ending his tyranny. *Jombies: Get freed after Kais Death * Chef and Creek: Meet their deaths by getting eaten by a monster. Gallery Category:Characters